<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伐棠 by okonomide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783000">伐棠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonomide/pseuds/okonomide'>okonomide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okonomide/pseuds/okonomide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小妈文学。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伐棠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二宫和也又多了个妹妹，海棠花落的时候樱井翔给他老子生了个女儿，粉嫩嫩的像截莲藕，抱在怀里谁都想咬一口，咬一口尝尝有没有产后妇人双乳上甜腻腥臊的奶味儿。</p><p>        樱井翔的腿也是粉嫩嫩的，懒懒地攀缠在二宫和也的腰上，在香艳潮湿的夜里摇啊摇啊，海棠花的影子也在他俩身上摇啊摇，靡靡落落，二宫后来就有了个妹妹。他老子为此气个半死，整日地躺在床上抽鸦片、抽大烟，起不来，也不吃饭。仆人哄不住，于是二宫带着红红绿绿的糕点好心去看他，半身不遂的老头子看到自己的不孝子来了，用金灿灿的烟枪把暗红的床头敲得震天响。</p><p>        又骂他儿子不要脸，下流胚子，跟他死掉的妈一样是长三堂子里弹琵琶的，骂一句喘一口气，像马上就要背过气去。他老子说他一个大男人，私通自己老子的小老婆，还喜欢坐在院子里弹琵琶，呸。</p><p>        二宫和也也不恼，跪在一张玉石蓝的毯子上恭恭敬敬地给他老子烧烟泡，纤丽的脸蛋挂着乖乖巧巧地笑，琥珀似的眼珠子埋进藕色的眼帘子。他烧完烟泡，把他老子枯槁的细手按住，尔后又温温柔柔地讲“爸爸，您不喜欢长三堂子弹琵琶的，又哪来的我，您不喜欢偷爷爷的，我妈又怎会死。爸爸，有我这般像您的儿子，您该知足了。”</p><p>        后来他老子就真的再也起不来。</p><p>        半夜二宫和也轻手轻脚爬上了樱井翔的床，闻着那股子浓郁芳香里满溢的奶腥味儿，不禁春情荡漾。可樱井翔还在月子里，白天斜倚在床上，肚子上盖着芍药花幽幽盛开的被子，却看不出有多少憔悴，仍旧美得像狂风里摇曳的芍药。一碗一碗的补药往他红艳艳的丰唇里送，他喝不下去，抱着二宫的脖子撒娇撒痴，说他不要再生了，要二宫赶紧找个谁结婚，他受不了了。二宫也只是笑笑，伸出舌头舔吻起樱井翔的嘴唇，他又用左手恨恨地揪了下樱井渗着奶珠子的乳房，樱井疼得一口咬住了二宫的舌头。</p><p>        二宫和也把手掌轻轻放到了他“母亲”的大腿上，“突突”的欲望勃发在产后妇人丰饶的肉体之上，二宫低头吻起了樱井翔玉石般光生的脖子，又把手绕过去握住了樱井袒露在外的白嫩的乳房。以往的无数个日日夜夜，他们就在这里，在这张床上，在这幅鲜活欲滴的牡丹图下，蛇一般地纵情交媾。他老子得病躺在屏风那头呻吟，他和樱井翔就在屏风这头呻吟，二宫理了理衣服，走到屏风那头缓缓放下袖子，又垂着眼说“爸爸，您别急，医生就要来了，要来了。”</p><p>        他老子把两只昏昏的眼睛睁得似要从紫红的肉里崩裂出来，一扭头，又看到他的小老婆映出在屏风上淫荡的影子 ——</p><p>        不知羞耻地、欲擒故纵地张着一双粉嫩的腿，把手抵在胸脯上剧烈地喘息。</p><p>        樱井翔翻了个身，把额头贴在了二宫和也的鼻尖上。他生完孩子，一次都没喂过他女儿，有乳娘，亲娘的用途就不大明显，他为此惆怅了段日子，但又很快丢掉脑后。樱井每天都涨奶涨得厉害，内衬一件一件地换，可是二宫吸不过来，他自己也没法。樱井的颧骨都涨得发红，像擦了胭脂，又像渗着鲜艳的血。他似睡未睡，把二宫的手攥得紧紧的，轻轻搓起他的胸，他凄凄地哀求“和也，帮帮我，我难受，这里好难受。”</p><p>        樱井翔用冷冷的膝盖头顶着二宫和也灼热的胯，二宫不晓得他是有意还是无意。</p><p>        他们俩第一次发生关系，樱井翔也是这样，二宫不晓得他是有意还是无意。樱井是没落家庭出来的大学生，沦落到给租借靠走私起家的日本人做妾，有些可悲，也值得哀叹。樱井在初雪天教二宫英文，他读“sin”，他们俩人并肩坐在迷离的雪景前，二宫连着读了几声，便扭过头问樱井这是什么意思，樱井把脸贴到了二宫的脸上，用带着潮湿的酸意讲</p><p>        “这就是sin。”</p><p> </p><p>        “嗯。”</p><p>        二宫埋头吮吸起了樱井的乳头。</p><p>        而樱井翔也在他的继子、他的情夫、他女儿的父亲的吮吸下，痛苦地发出了一些轻微的、动情的呻吟。乳房的疼痛得到舒缓后，樱井又愉悦地蜷起了腿，并用手温柔地抱住了二宫和也的头颅。</p><p>        不久樱井翔便同二宫和也热切地接起吻来，他们俩吻到头昏脑胀，二宫被情欲冲撞得浑浑噩噩，他与樱井唇齿相依、抚摸彼此，又短暂地分离。二宫睁开眼，便在樱井的眼睛里看到了一星火光，不，应该说是罩在白灯笼里明晃晃的灯光。</p><p>        二宫从床上立起身来。</p><p>        一个女人哀婉的声音传了过来。</p><p>        她喊“少爷、太太。老爷西去啦。”</p><p>        二宫闻声，愣了一会儿，又慢慢地，慢慢地在脸上露出了一个快意的惨笑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>